1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes amine compounds suitable for use as epoxy curing agents and other utilities similar to that of conventional amines.
2. Description of the Art Practice
Tricyclic polyamines of various types are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,248 issued Sept. 30, 1969 to Brotherton et al. The materials described in the Brotherton et al patent are stated to be useful in the resin art such as in the preparation of urethane polymers, polyamides and polyurethane polyurea elastomers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,371 issued Jan. 22, 1974 to Brinkmann et al discloses bis(aminomethyl)-tricyclo-decanes which are stated to be useful in the formation of clear polyamides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,469 issued May 2, 1967 to Feichtinger et al discloses the use of materials denominated as di(aminomethyl)tricylcodecane for use as epoxy curing agents. It is also stated in Feichtinger et al that the diamines produced therein are clear, colorless, mobile liquids of weak odor. Wagner et al in German OLS 2641662 published Mar. 23, 1978 discloses tricyclodecane derivatives having amine functionality which may be condensed with adipic acid, acrylic acid, 2-hydroxyethylacrylate, or N-methylol acrylamide for use as storage stable radiation hardenable printing inks. British Pat. No. 1,266,016 published Mar. 8, 1972 and naming Wilhelm Becker as an inventor discloses the use of bis(aminomethyl) tricyclodecane as a curing agent for polyglycidyl ethers. In Japanese published patent application 54-4992 published Jan. 16, 1979 naming Kaya as inventor bisaminomethyl compounds possessing at least one bicyclo[2.2.1]-heptane ring as modified epoxy curing agents are reported. It is stated therein that the starting compounds having high reactivity thereby making control of the cure extremely difficult. It is also noted that the basic compounds disclosed therein exhibit a high degree of hygroscopicity and that the obtained epoxy paint film shows a whitish cloudiness, apparently from carbonation, at high humidity. Kaya states he cures the defect of high reactivity by partially adducting the amine with a material such as acrylonitrile. However, this solution is incomplete as the acrylonitrile may be split off during cure. In any event, the Kaya material reduces functionality thereby providing a much lower cross-link density which is disadvantageous.
Through the specification and claims percentages and ratios are given by weight and temperatures are in degrees of Celsius unless otherwise indicated. To the extent that each of the foregoing references are applicable to the present invention it is specifically herein incorporated by reference.